DP: Team Phantom Biographies
by ShadowCatCecily
Summary: Meet the cast and crew of my fic, We're A Family! Danny and the others offered to do quick Biographies for me and they got really entertaining as I filmed them! They really know how to put on a show So, why don't you sit back, relax and get to know the team a little better than before Fic: We're A Family Team Phantom Intros. Takes place before PP but years later.


**SO! Danny and the others on Team Phantom wanted to reintroduce themselves to you all. This is a part of the Danny Phantom universe that I have had as a Plot Bunny for a long while now ^_^ **

**They wanted to introduce themselves in a way that they could be seen as in the main story, ****_We're A_****_Family_****, so that is what is happening here. **

**(If you want I can make one for the Villains, but you'll have to give me some more time cause I haven't even started that one with the whole working on the main Fic~)**

**But I am pleased to announce the Members of the new TEAM PHANTOM!**

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom**

17 years old

Hey! I'm Daniel Matthew Fenton, otherwise known as Danny and my Alter-ego is Danny Phantom! I am what is not so known as a Halfa, or as the regular people like to call me, the Ghost-Boy. When I was fourteen, my parents built this thing they called a Ghost Portal, saying that it led to this weird place called the 'Ghost Zone,' but when they tried to turn it on, uh...well it didn't work.

One day at school I had told my friends, Sam and Tuck, about it and Sam said that she wanted to see it so we went to go and look at it. Tucker tagged along with us, I think he just wanted to bask in the glory of being in the presence of my parents tech.

*Tucker shouts from the background*(Danny! I wasn't that bad!)

*Laughter from someone else*(Tuck you were practically drooling as soon as we got down the stairs!)*That was Sam*

(Oh shut your yap!)

_Aaaaaaaanyway_. Sam, Tuck and I went down into the Lab and we looked at it. It wasn't long until Sam convinced me to go in and see the inside. I put on a spare HAZMAT suit, cause who knew what radiation was going on inside the portal. *Oh if only I knew at the time* I walked in, and being myself, i tripped on a few stray wires, stumbled forward and tried to use the wall to get my balance back. Unbeknownst to me, My dad, being...well...my dad, had installed the 'ON/OFF' switch inside the portal. *I mean really. I know I shouldn't have expected anything else from my parents, but I'm sure that my mom SHOULD have noticed. Sheesh.* I can only describe the experience of being electrocuted as...shocking. *Groans from the background* (Really Danny? Shocking?) *I chuckle*(would you have expected anything else?) *Silence, I grin* After I was shocked half to death, I woke up looking like Phantom, Sam and Tuck had made sure that my Parents or Jazz didn't see me like that. Who knows what they would have done at the time.

It took me a while to get used to being a half-ghost, but all in all it makes life...err...half-life...entertaining.

* * *

**Jasmine Fenton**

19 years old

I'm sure you all know about me, as I am described as the bossy older sister, and yes, I know I tend to go overboard from time to time- *Gasps from the background* (SHE ACTUALLY ADMITTED IT! FESS UP FOLEY!) (DARNIT!) *Tucker hands Sam and Danny 10 dollars each*

_Really guys? Just...really_. *sigh*

Anyway back to learning about me.

I am taking a year off of school before I head off to college, I didn't have enough time to get everything settled together, so I had to settle for starting a year late. I still study every day, however.

(NERD!) *My brother shouts*

_Really mature Danny!_

(You expect anything else from me?) *Gives me his signature cheeky grin*

*I roll my eyes* _Not really._

I keep up with my work and I work as an insider for Team Phantom. I tell Danny and the others what our parents are making that could possibly hurt him or Danielle. Tuck comes in when they aren't around and sabotages the equipment so that the Phantoms aren't able to be hurt by them.

I have my own gear to help when Danny needs it too! You all can Call me the Blue Huntress, or Sky if you want, since my gear is all sky blue.

I tend to specialize in the long range weapons such as the Fenton Bazooka and the Proto-Fenton Wrist Rays. Tuck is making some new gear, but I'll let him talk about it when it's his turn to speak.

(NO! HE WON'T STOP TALKING IF YOU LET HIM DO THAT!) *Danny and Sam shout Simultaneously*

*Ignores outburst*

Oh! And I have been taking some martial arts lessons from Valerie, Tuck's girlfriend and the second Newest member to Team Phantom.

* * *

**Danielle Fenton/Phantom**

8 Years old

_FINALLY_! Dad, you and Aunt Jazz take way too long to talk about things!

(It's not my fault I have a long, complicated history!)

_I guess that is true..._

I'm Danielle, but, PLEASE, call me Dani, with an 'i.' Danielle is reserved for my Mom and Dad, and maybe Valerie from time to time.

I'm the youngest member of Team Phantom, but I am also the Mini-Phantom, so that's okay with me.

Okay, first of all, who and what am I? Well, As I said before, I'm Danielle Elizabeth Fenton/Phantom. I look like I'm 8, but I'm really only 3! Three years ago, I was created by a crazed up fruitloop who calls himself Vlad Plasmius.

*Danny Grunts* (He is still going to get what is coming to him.)

*I giggle*

I am what he called...a **failed** clone. He was trying to create the perfect Half-Ghost SON. So when I came out the way I did, I was immediately labeled as a 'Failed Experiment.' Though he never told me until I rebelled against him when he was trying to get Dad's Midmorph DNA samples. Dad told me things that made me think about what Vlad was actually up to, and then Vlad yelled, calling me a Pawn and I got fed up with Dealing with him, so Dad and I trashed his Lab.

(Ah, yes, I did so enjoy doing that) *Danny Chimes in*

*I roll my eyes*

After all of that happened, I (as dad calls it) Flew off Dramatically.

I returned to Amity Park after about a year and 2 months later with a serious problem.

It was getting really hard to maintain my form in a stable state, so I needed to find someone who could help me, and the only one I could think of at the time was my dad, well we didn't know that little fact then, but yeah. I managed to make it into Elmerton and rest for a bit, trying to get back my strength, but Valerie found me.

(Sorry about that Danielle!) *Valerie calls out to me*

_It's okay, you didn't know at the time!_

(That doesn't mean that I'm not guilty of my actions)

_True, but what's done is done, no going back. Forgive and forget_~

(Except we aren't forgetting the fruitloop.)

_Oh no way am I forgetting and I highly doubt that he will ever be able to earn my forgiveness._ *I snarl, curling my lip* *I sigh then, calming myself down*

Anyway, Valerie found me and I saved her, showing my true self, Danielle Phantom. She was stunned, but then she retaliated at me and put me in ecto-cuffs. I made a deal with her and she let me go. Although I didn't know that she was tricking me into getting both me and Dad.

I met up with my dad and he told me that he would help me and keep me from Vlad, but as we were going to fly away, Valerie got the both of us.

She handed me over to Vlad and took Dad for herself.

Next thing I knew I was once again strapped to an examination table and the fruitloop was getting ready to examine me.

But my Dad and Valerie teamed up and the crashed Vlad's party. Dad saved me from melting into a puddle of Ectoplasm with his dad's invention. I think it was called ecto-dejecto. It was SUPPOSED to make the ghost become completely weakened and gone, but instead the invention actually helped me instead. But first I actually did melt completely, and then I was suddenly restored. I flew out of the puddle and proceeded in Creaming Vlad's crazy Can. The look on his face was priceless when I flung him at the wall by yanking on his cape.

*Valerie and Danny are laughing as they remember the shocked look on Vlad's face*

Anyway, after all of that happened, I left after saying goodbye to Dad and Valerie.

Even though I was whole again, Vlad kept coming after me. He chased me across the country and even managed to get a hold of me a few times.

...I still have pretty bad nightmares about those times.

*Danny is silent, there is an angry scowl on his face and his eyes are glowing Neon Green*

Vlad took me in for experiments, but every time he did, i managed to escape somehow, although I am not really sure how I managed to do it myself...I want to find out if someone had helped me. Because if I hadn't been help I probably wouldn't have ever gotten out of the mess I was in.

After a year of running, I wanted it to stop. Like, really badly. I wanted a home and I wanted a place that I would be welcomed back from school and a place that there were people that worried about me. But first I had felt like I had some unfinished business to take care of first. I wanted my File.

I snuck into Vlad's Wisconsin Mansion. And yes, I did say that I snuck into VLAD'S mansion. It took me a little while, but I found the File without being caught by Vlad. He wasn't at the Mansion, and when I found that out I took my revenge by smashing all of his favorite Packers gear. It was the perfect revenge, for me at least. I even popped that darn football of his.

(Ouuuuuuch I bet that got him. He was really mad when my dad just picked it up.) *Jazz says, grinning*

I...don't know how to read very well, so I left the file closed and flew back to Amity Park. I was going to have Dad read it to me when I got back.

Unfortunately for me, my immune system had other plans for me. I got sick, and I mean like, Pounding headache, REALLY high fever, dizzy spells, foggy vision, the works.

I was too determined to stop and rest, so I just kept going, making my illness just that much worse.

I managed to make it as far as the Amity Park welcome sign before falling from the sky and landing luckily on a bush, which cushioned my fall.

But my luck was counterbalanced when my ghost sense went off. I hid the file and was going to go back for it later, but my luck was just as bad as I was sick. Skulker got me and used me as bait to get to my dad.

Dad kicked his metal can, though. What would you expect from an angry Danny Phantom?_ Flying metal limbs from Skulker's suit, that's what._

(I guess I did go a little overboard) *Danny rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment*

So Dad saved me and he and my Mom made sure that I got better from the nasty Flu I had contracted.

(I think that we should just let them see it for themselves instead of telling them about it. The others need to introduce themselves too Danielle.) *Danny says, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, giving her a smile*

**Okay Dad!**

* * *

**Samantha Manson**

17 years old

It's Sam, if you call me Samantha I will personally **rip your head off of your shoulders with my bare hands.** Anyway! I have known Danny for a really long time, we met when we were in pre-school, He and Tucker were really good friends then too, so Tuck kind of came with him as a package.

(That is what you get for being friends with someone since birth!) *Tucker says with a grin*

Danny was the first person to come up to me and make friends with me. The other kids were too busy playing with their own friends.

Ever since then Danny, Tuck and I have been basically inseparable as a trio. We got even closer after the accident and Danny got his powers. I mean, you probably would have gotten really close with the people that you shared the biggest secret of your life with.

I forgot to mention this before, but I am an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegitarian.

(She doesn't eat anything with a face on it.) *Tucker and Danny Deadpanned*

_Thank you peanut gallery, your input was very needed._

And obviously, from the way I dress, I'm a Goth. Pink is a deadly color out to destroy the female individuality gene and normal girls are turning into barbies to be in tune with society. Uhg. I really hate that.

I like reading dark poems and watching gory movies. The Skulk-and-Lurk is my favorite bookstore.

I, like Jazz, have my own Ghost hunting gear. My outfit is deep violet with black accents. I like using more long range weapons like Jazz, since I tend to be a really good shot when it comes to the Wrist Ray. It's the perfect accessory. OF PAIN! I am known as the Violet Huntress, but the Team calls me Vio. Danny and I have been dating for a little while now. *Danny blushes and Sam grins* _And I Love him very much~_

* * *

**Tucker Foley**

17 Years old

*Shaking his head* _Lovebirds~_

YO! I'm Tucker Foley, That's TF as in Too Fine! *Tucker strikes the pose that goes with that line* (OKay Too Fine, get on with it!) *Valerie says, raising an eyebrow and smiling at him*

I am the one who takes care of all the gadgets for the team. I maintain the dispatch signal as well. Valerie helped me design the Ghost fighting outfits with some help from Sam as well. I am the one who takes care of making sure that Danny and Dani's Ectoplasmic signature is put in the 'Do not go after' Memory in the Fenton devices so that they don't target them. Being the resident Techno-geek, I am the one who takes care of all the malfunctions in anything and everything, from Danny's computer to Sam's Fenton Bazooka. I am also working on making my own weapons that will be unique to each person on the Team, but I am going to keep the details to a minimum. Meaning my lips are sealed until they are done.

_I am Dating Valerie Grey and she is the Love of my life!_

(Tucker!) *Valerie shouts, blushing bright red*

* * *

**Valerie Grey**

17 Years old

*Composing herself from Tuck's sudden outburst*

Ahem. I'm Valerie Grey, otherwise known as Val or the Red Huntress. I teamed up with Danny after I saw him transforming in the back of the Nasty Burger about 6 months ago. We hadn't been enemies for a while, only sparring partners after we saved Danielle from Vlad the first time. He and I still duke it out from time to time, but just as practice.

I test all of the Weapons that My boyfriend, Too Fine over there, makes. But since he didn't tell what they were, I won't tell either. Sorry.

I don't know how many times that I had apologized to Danny about how I treated him as Phantom.

(I think it was about 52 times.) *Danny says, chiming in*

OKay, well now I do, and it was a lot. Danny said that It wasn't my fault and told me that I should maybe be a bit more open minded about things from time to time. And Honestly, I agree with him. Anyway, I help Danny and the others with fighting ghosts now. Oh, and once you get to know the little glowing green dog that Danny calls Cujo, He's actually pretty cute himself.

* * *

**Dash Baxter**

17 years old

OKay first, I know it might be weird seeing as I am one of the members of Team Phantom. But let me explain before I get my head chewed off by rabid fangirls.

Danny and I got into a fight a few months ago, just before he found Dani, actually. He didn't pull any punches at me and still won. I followed him and wanted to know what he did that made him get so fast in a short amount of time.

I stumbled across him Going Ghost in the park after I had followed him as he ran from the school like his pants were on fire.

(HEY! I was running towards the fire for your information!)

_Yeah I know, It was a figure of speech meaning that you were sprinting like a madman._

(I knew that...)*Danny grumbles*

_Sure, whatever._

So I had followed him and he looked around, and thinking that no one was there he shouted "**Going Ghost**!" and transformed into the Town hero.

I confronted him after that and called for a temporary truce to talk it out. Eventually we came to see eye to eye and I was welcomed...err...slightly welcomed to Team Phantom.

But my accreditation was skyrocketed once the others saw what I was able to do for Danny.

I happen to be a very good 'Doctor' and am able to bandage and fix things like large gashes. I am also able to deal with Stitches and other things like that. So I guess you could say that I am the resident doctor for Team Phantom now.


End file.
